Mad Mage
by KuraiNami
Summary: Natsu and Laxus were given a job. They had to hunt a mad mage who killed happy couples. But only kills those who were dating the same gender.
1. chapter 1

"I still don't understand why it had to be us"whined Natsu

"I don't either apparently me and you make a cute couple" says laxus with a bored tone

"How could most of the guild agree that me and you make a cute couple"whined Natsu even more. Which Laxus found a bit cute.

"I don't know but the faster we are done with this job. We can stop acting like a couple"said laxus natsu turned to laxus and looked straight in his eyes.

"How do couples act laxus" asks natsu. Laxus didn't know what to do.

"Umm well couples hold hands,kiss,cuddle and more" says laxus

"Are we gonna kiss"asked Natsu but for some reason he didn't care if they kissed.

"Well only if we really need to ok now when we enter the town he was seen in. We will act like a couple ok" says laxus in a rather strict voice.

"Ok we are almost there I can't wait to kick some ass" says natsu full of excitement as they walked laxus chuckled

"Hey laxus why did gajeel look pist off when we were told about the job" asked natsu with his head tilted

"I don't know natsu maybe he likes you or something" laxus says but he felt a pang was he jealous that someone likes natsu. But he likes girls or is he lying to himself

"Oh i don't like him like that. I am pretty sure he'll get over it. Since he's been with levy a lot"says natsu

"Natsu we are here now let's go"says laxus natsu nodded and he had a huge smile.

"Hey laxus i'm hungry" whines natsu while pulling on laxus shirt

"Ok let's go gets some food"says laxus looking straight in natsu eyes. Also patting his head. Many people around were in awe.

"They are such a cute couple hope they don't get targeted by the mad mage" says a random person who isn't important

Laxus POV

I looked as natsu ate his food quickly. I smiled at him. I do like him apparently. With this mission it will be much easier getting to like me. We finished our food it was getting dark.

"Hey natsu let's go get a room"i say he nodded I grabbed his hand and leaded him to the hotel. He tried to hide his blush well the clue their tried. I smiled never knew Natsu could be this cute. We made it to the hotel it was a big hotel 10 floors. It had a very elegant look to it. Now it was natsu turn to lead me inside the hotel.

"Hurry up laxus"says natsu while pulling me. I chuckled at his energy. We made it to the front desk and I asked for one room. She nodded and put the key and what room number it was on the counter. I grabbed them and payed the lady. I smiled and made a sign for natsu to follow. He ran towards me

"So what happened"asked natsu

"Well I asked for one room since we need to act like a couple. A couple don't sleep in different rooms"I explained natsu nodded and smiled. We made it to our room.It was simple a queen size bed. A desk with a lamp beside the bed and a table with information on of the hotel. The walls were a simple white color the floor was a carpet that's is dark shade of blue. Natsu lays on the bed. I lay beside him we were both tired because the walk here. Natsu turned to me.

"Laxus I don't know how to kiss. When the time comes when we have to I won't be able to actually kiss"says natsu worried. I smirk you are so naive natsu it amazes me.

"Well we can practice if you want"I say natsu looked at me and blushed. But nodded I smirk we were still lying I got up. Natsu got up aswell he looked at me nervously. I hugged him

"We don't have to"i whisper in his ear.

"No we do I'll have to later and I never back down"says natsu determined I smiled. I nodded I stopped hugging him. I got near his lips until we were only a few centimeters apart. Then I closed the gap I kissed him passionately. Natsu was a quick learner like always and kissed back with the same passion. I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. He was kinda shocked by me pulling him towards me. He gasped which I took advantage of it and I put my tongue in his mouth. I explored natsu's mouth. He tasted sweet and a bit of spices I liked it it was addicting. Natsu didn't try to get me to stop he encouraged me by putting his hands around my neck pulling us even closer. I knew we both needed to breath so I broke the kiss.

"Natsu you okay" I asked while looking straight in his eyes

"Yeah i'm ok"natsu softly said which was weird he was looking at the ground. I grabbed his chin and raised it so I can see his eyes

"Are you ashamed of this if you want I can send a letter to master that we can't continue this whole couple thing"I said it broke my heart for saying this I like natsu but I won't force him.

"No it's alright i'm just kinda feeling weird"said natsu

"So should we stop the kissing"i asked

"No let's continue I need to complete this mission. I want people to be together without them being scared that they will get killed" natsu said with lots of determination. I smiled and nodded and I pulled him closer. I put my lips on his this one was gentle soft. Natsu his lips are soft the more I kissed him the more I wanted him. Natsu started let small moans which turned me on. I pushed natsu to the bed and continued the kiss. Natsu lip were so addicting

"Natsu let's stop"I say honestly i didn't want to stop but I wouldn't be able to stop if we continue.

"Why am I bad kisser" asked natsu I shook my head

"No you were doing very good natsu you are a fast learner"i say

"Laxus what else do couples do"asked natsu

"Well they go on dates,kiss,

cuddle,hold hands,live together,sleep together,and have Sex don't worry we won't have sex"I say natsu nodded and blushed when i mentioned sex

"Ohh ok but how do guys have sex"asked natsu while blushing

"Ohh the have their well our little friend and insert it in the other guys asshole" i explain natsu blushed at this and nodded. He took off his scarf and put it on the desk.

"Ok lets sleep then"said natsu as we lay right we covered our self with a blanket

Natsu was still shivering he was cold. I hugged him I saw the shock of natsu. But he smiled and cuddled into me.

"Hey laxus can we practice more tomorrow"asked natsu

"Yeah we can"i say sleepily. I soon fell asleep when i woke I saw natsu face a centimeter away I got up and took a shower and changed brushed my teeth. I saw natsu a awake and he went to take a shower and brush his teeth and change. I waited for him to finish.

"Hey laxus when can we practice again"asked natsu

"When you want"I say

"Can we practice more before going out to find the mad mage"he asked I nodded. I walked up to him and grabbed his chin. Gently and I connected are lips. I kissed him passionately he kissed back with as much force. He soon wrapped his hand around my neck pulling me closer I pushed him back towards a wall. He put his legs around me.

Natsu POV

I feel hot and I want him. When he broke the kiss. I looked at laxus I still had my legs wrapped around him. He leaned in for another kiss. And the kissing continued. It made me feel hot and I want him to be with me. I kissed back which I added more force. Laxus kissed with much more force. I loved it it's like fighting. His hands were roaming all over my body. I moaned every time he passed a sensitive part. I wanted him to touch me more. We stopped and laxus smiled and placed me on a bed. His smile is beautiful.

"Let's go get this mad mage"i say he nodded. Since we had to act like a couple i grabbed his hand and walked around with him. We were told that we are a adorable couple. Lots of kids recognized us from the magazines and we gave autographs. We smiled at the children. Some children said when they are older they will marry me. Other protested say me and laxus were gonna marry. We had nice laugh. We headed back the whole day nothing happened.

"Well no sign of the mad mage"says laxus

"Yep no sign"i say we headed to our room. We both layed down. I layed down on his chest. He was surprised when i did.

"Natsu what are you doing"he asks me

"I'm tired and you are comfy laxus"i say in a duh voice.

"Hmm ok"says laxus

"Hey laxus why did i see people with marks in their necks"i asked it's true I saw people with marks on their necks

"Oh those are given to them by their girlfriend or boyfriend to show that that their theirs"says laxus

"Oh do we have to that"i asked

"Um only if you want to I really don't care"he says do I want him to mark me hmmm. Why not it's not like anyone is gonna see them since i wear my scarf.

"Hmm i want to do it it'll look more realistic"I declare laxus looked at me with are you sure. I nodded he flipped me over so I was under him. I moaned when i hit the bed. I felt his hot breath on my neck. He leaned in and kissed it first before he started it suck on it. I moaned each time he did my neck is very sensitive. He bit down i liked it when he did. I let out a moan of pleasure and pain. He did this a couple time and I let out moans. And even said his name out of pleasure.

"Umm natsu you ok"laxus asked I nodded. He looked at my lips and leaned in and kissed me. Fuck he is making me hot all over. I kissed back he started to play with my nipples. I moaned in the kiss. I want it to never stop. He stopped the kiss and playing layed beside me. We both stayed quiet

"Hey laxus"i say he looked at me

"Hm"he responds

"I have a crush on someone and I don't know how to deal with it"i say

"Ohh really who is it"he asks

"It's a secret and what do I do"i ask

"Hmm just tell them"says laxus

"It's a guy what if they start to hate me" I say

"Well if he hates you for that he doesn't deserve you"says laxus

"He is known to like girls though so I have no chance"I say sadly. Laxus looks at me

"Well then he doesn't know what he'll be missing out" says laxus.

"Thanks laxus"i say

"Are we done with practice"asked laxus

"No let's continue" i say laxus looked at me and nodded he start to suck on my neck harder then before.he played around with my nipples. I gasp and moan each time he did. He then smirked and kissed me. With much force he was being so forceful. When we separated

"Laxus"i moaned out

"Natsu"he said while kissing and sucking on my neck. He then stopped and smirked and he started to suck on my nipple. He then bit it softly while his hand roam around my body. I moaned when he did

"Laxus"i moaned out

"Yes Natsu"he says as he looked at me. Full of lust which made me feel hot.

"Nothing"i whispered then he continued to kiss and bite me and sucking. I then found myself and laxus falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Mad Mage

Mad Mage POV

I have been stalking a couple the past 2 days. They are mages from fairy tail. Its seems that they are here to investigate. Then again they aren't asking around for me. They are just acting like a couple. You would think they are here for reason. No they aren't maybe a vacation for the two. Or are they planning to tell the guild still. I have to be very cautious when I kill them. Since couples need to have one women and one male. Right now they are getting out if their hotel room. They went around to eat have fun with the children. I looked at them and they were headed home now but went through an alley ohh perfect. But I'll have to wait they haven't kissed. I need to make sure they aren't faking.

Laxus POV

I knew someone was following us for the last two days. The person did not attack so maybe they are waiting for some physical contact to be assured that we are dating. I whispered in natsu ear "i'm gonna kiss you right now ok"he nodded. I grabbed him pushed him against the wall.

"Laxus just wait to get to room" whined natsu I shook my head. And leaned in for a kiss a passionate kiss. Since we need to put a show for Mr, Stalker. Natsu put his arms around my neck. I licked his bottom lip to ask permission. He opened his mouth and I slipped in my tongue. I roamed around his mouth. He tasted sweet he was delicious. As expect from natsu

I sensed someone coming closer. I separated I looked to the sides.

"Natsu let get back to our room"I said full of lust. Honestly it was real but natsu probably thought it was fake

"Excuse me young can you help me"asked a old man we faked smiled and nodded natsu approached him. The old man took out a knife and was about to slit his throat. I of course shocked him well almost fried him no one hurts my Natsu. We see him change into a middle age man. We grabbed him and took him to our employer the owner of the hotel we stayed at. When we got there the owner Luke. Well tortured the man to find out why he did it. He smiled wickedly

"A couple should be made up of a woman and a male. That's right not two men or women that's down right disgusting"says that man. Luke looked shocked

"You killed dozens of couples for that reason. That's dumb people can't control who they fall in love with"Luke says crying

"Ahh I remember you I killed your boyfriend. I see you survived"says it Luke slapped him. Natsu hugged me.

"Why are some people so evil"natsu asked sadly. I patted his head

"Evil is always there it's overwhelming sometimes you can't do nothing about it"I say since I was like that to. I turned evil for a while because of my dad. Well a stranger for me now. We got paid and left to our hotel room. Since it was dark out already. Natsu and me laid in bed.

"Hey laxus"natsu says while turning towards me i looked at him straight in his eyes.

"Yes Natsu"i said he hugged me.

"Hmm I like you"says natsu I was shocked

"What do you mean"i asked

"I like you more then a friend should" He says. He looked aways i grabbed his chin and made it look at me. And I leaned in to kiss him. It was a kiss full of love and passion. Our feeling came out with this one kiss. It felt like fireworks. It felt amazing more than all those other kisses. Cause we both know we love each other. Natsu and I need to stop since we had to breathe.

"Natsu will you actually be my boyfriend"I ask he smiled and nods i attacked him with kisses. We didn't go further than that since we are just a new couple. Natsu isn't ready yet. I wrapped my hands around natsu. natsu cuddled into my chest. We both fell asleep.

Next Morning we took showers changed. Brushed our teeth and ate. And headed back to the guild.

"Natsu how are we gonna explain this to our guild"I asked Natsu froze

"I don't know"says natsu and started to blush. I wrapped my hands around his waist and nibbled on his ear

"Stop that natsu you are just so cute that you make me want to take you right now"i whispered in his ear he blushed even harder and nodded and we headed back once we were in front of the guild. We both gulped we slowly opened the doors. Everyone turned to us

"NATSU LAXUS YOUR BACK"they screamed we nodded we both sat down on a table.

"So how was the mission"asked Mira softly. While giving us drinks.

"We caught the mad mage"says natsu

"How was acting like a couple go"asked a levy

"Ohh did you guys kiss"asked lucy natsu kept blushing at every question

"Of course we did"i said I hear a growl I turned and see a mad gajeel. I ignored him.

"We kissed multiple times actually" i said everyone was shocked

"Really"asked levy me and natsu nodded. Mira was squealing crazily.

"Yeah of course it was normal since we had to act like a couple and kissing is involved. Natsu here had no experience and I had to teach him" I say. Many girls and guys in our guild started to get a nose bleed especially mira.

"So you were natsu first kiss"asked lucy natsu nodded shyly i'm happy i'm his first. That actually makes me excited anyways.

"Um so are you guys gonna pretend that it never happened or what" asked a angry Gray.

"Of course not since I decided that natsu will be mine now"I said everyone was shocked. Natsu blushed until he was red as Erza's hair color. Mira had a nosebleed and fainted her brother and sister ran towards her. Levy lucy got massive nosebleed. Lots of guys the older one fainted.

"DID NATSU AGREE TO THIS"screamed an angry Gray and Gajeel

"I agreed"said a very shy natsu right now. I picked him up and put him on my lap and wrapped my hands around his waist and I put my chin on his shoulder. Everyone was in shock the guild was quiet. But mira finally woke and saw me and natsu. Squealed.

"We have a new couple in fairy tail" she said in joy and everyone was happy and now we're partying. Me and Natsu stayed in the same position but we started to eat. Natsu was feeding me. Which Mira squealed each time. I felt a couple of people glaring at me which sent a bit of chills up my spine.


	3. Chapter 3: News

News about Laxus and Natsu dating. Shocked everyone especially other guilds. One guild master wasn't very happy. Sabertooth master didn't like one bit. He admires Natsu he is supposed to be with him.He wasn't happy one bit.

Laxus POV

Me and natsu were in the guild. Mira came up to us with our drinks and our food. I put natsu on my lap so no one gets ideas. Gajeel gray I hate those two. Natsu was eating a cake. Natsu had cake frosting on his cheek. I licked the frosting of his cheek. I hear people drop with big thumps. Mira stayed awake she was trying her best not to faint. I turned natsu to face me and kissed him. He tasted good with cake. Natsu moaned in the kiss we separated. We looked around everyone fainted. Lots of blood I laughed.

"Thats a way to shut up everyone"I say natsu was laughing still. Then the doors opened and we see Sabertooth. Minerva,Rogue,Sting the sabertooth master. Everyone in the guild woke up fast. Wow only fairytail can do that they can sense danger. .

"Sting Rogue"said a surprised natsu Minerva looked annoyed when he didn't mention her.

"What brings you here"i asked

"We just wanted to visit and see you guys"says rogue while eyeing gajeel. Oh that's good yeah distract him from my natsu.

"Ohh so just a friendly visit"says natsu while moving a bit. Stop doing that natsu you are in my lap.

"Why is the floor covered in blood"asked Minerva

"Ohh laxus and natsu kissed and everyone had a nose bleed" says Mira while squealing when she said kissed. Sting just glared at me ohh so you like my natsu. Well you'll never get him.

"Yeah like this"i said then I kissed natsu again. We separated natsu was trying to catch his breath. I just smirked at sting. I look at my guild mates all in fainted again. The sabers were all standing but had nosebleeds. Natsu laughed I just looked at natsu. Rogue took a seat later the two joined.

"How did you two become a couple" asked Rogue natsu was blushing when he asked.

"It was at a job"i said while thinking about it.

"How did a job get you guys together" asked Minerva

"Ohh the job we had to act like a couple" said natsu

"You had to act like a couple why"asked a pist off Sting

"Ohh well their was a mad mage who killed of couples"said natsu

"Only couples who were the same gender"I said natsu nodded

"But why you two"asked rogue

"Well it was the guild who voted who was gonna go. Mira first squealed happily and announced that me and natsu should go. Then the guild agreed and said it was cause we make a cute couple"I said

"They do make the cutest couple just look at them"squealed Mira happily wow she woke up fast.

"So did you guys kissed when your were acting like a couple"asked Minerva

"Yeah of course We had to make it look realistic"says Natsu

"They kissed multiple times since Natsu had no experience. So laxus taught him how. Hehe laxus was natsu first kiss"mira said happily. Sting looked like he was about to explode. Natsu was blushing I was smirking and rogue was nervously walking away from sting. Minerva seemed annoyed Mira was happy.

"How many days was your job"asked rogue

"Two days I think maybe three"says Natsu

"Yeah it was a short job"I say. Sting exploded rogue and Minerva had to calm him down natsu was about to stand and help. I shook my head to not do anything.


	4. Chapter 4:Truth or dare?

Natsu POV

Sting is angry really angry. I wonder why hm maybe laxus knows. I want to help but laxus said no I wonder why? They finally got him to calm down.

"Natsu do you like Laxus"sting asked me.

"Of course I do I wouldn't be together with him if I didn't"i answered honestly

"Have you liked anyone else other than laxus"asked rogue i nodded. Everyone was shocked. Laxus grip on me tighten

"Don't worry Laxus I don't like them like that no more. I only have eyes for you"i declared happily

"Good because I won't let anyone steal you away from me"says laxus while glaring at everyone. I laughed

"Natsu can we know who else you liked"asked Sting

Laxus POV

"Well umm I well"natsu was saying

"Come on natsu please tell me. I'll buy you anything you want"i say his eyes brighten up. Tell me so I could crush them so I won't have any competition

"So I have to say everyone I liked"asked a nervous natsu I nodded

"Well Erik and"says natsu before everyone interrupted

"Who is Erik"they all asked natsu gulped

"Oi leave my poor natsu alone"I said

"Aren't you curious"asked sting

"Of course I am but ain't gonna force him to tell me. I will never force natsu to do something he doesn't want to do"I declared Natsu smiled at me

"Thank you laxus"natsu says while he gave me a big hug.

"Did you like anyone in the guild"asked Mira Natsu shook his head thank god.

"Did you ever like anyone in one of your allied guilds"asked Rogue natsu nodded.

"Who"asked sting getting up all in natsu business

"Oi leave him alone"i said

"Fine" sting said

"Now let's stop talking about me and natsu"I say angrily. Natsu nodded.

"Fine how about we play truth or dare" suggested Lucy who finally woke up. We all agreed who are playing are.

Erza,Gajeel,Gray,Lucy,Mira, Minerva, Natsu,Rogue,Sting

"Truth or dare Rogue"asked Mira to Rogue

"Dare"said rogue she had a devious look.

"I dare you to kiss Gajeel on the lips" she dared

"Wait don't I have a say in this"asked Gajeel

"Nooo"everyone screamed but me. Rogue was a very nervous about what he was about to do. He kissed Gajeel and they seemed to enjoy it. Since its been a minute and they are still add it. Mira was squealing crazily.

"Ahm"said sting rogue and Gajeel were blushing.

"Truth or dare Minerva"asked Rogue

"Dare"said Minerva Rogue smirked

"I Dare you to go on a date with a fairy any fairy not now but tomorrow"said Rogue Minerva gave worried expression. Yeah being worried should be a good Idea. Fairies as they call us are crazy fuckers. They aren't afraid to do some of the most stupid shit.

"Erza truth or dare"said Minerva

"Dare"said Erza

"I dare you not to eat strawberry cake for a week"said Minerva that's cruel. Erza dropped and cried. Yes the queen of the fairies. Is crying over cake.

"Truth or dare sting"asked Erza

"Truth"said sting

"Is it true that you have a crush on Natsu" asked Erza who had a crazed look.

"Umm I"said sting before the doors flew open and we see lamia scale Lyon.

"Umm why are you here"asked natsu

"No reason"he says while sneaking glances at gray


	5. Chapter 5: Date

Laxus POV

Everything was dumb yesterday with the whole sting thing. He should know natsu is mine now. So I decided to go on a date. I smiled when I went to go pick up natsu at his house. It's morning already. I went towards natsu house and knocked. I hear noises and the door finally opens. I see a very sleepy natsu. His hair cloth was mess his eyes were red.

"Lax you're here early"natsu said tired

"Oh i'm sorry for waking you up" i said he smiles.

"It's ok"he says

"How about this you go get ready and I'll make you breakfast"I said he smiled and nodded. He ran to go get ready I closed the door and started to cook pancakes. Only thing i'm actually pretty good at in cooking. I smiled as I did hmm is this how it will be if I live with natsu. It'll be nice to be close to natsu the whole time. I love him i'm pretty sure I don't deserve him but i'm selfish and I can't help myself. I finished and waited for natsu then I heard him

"Food"he screamed he looked at the pancakes hungrily and ate. I also started to eat.

"So natsu wanna go on a date today"I asked he looked at me nodded. I smiled good thank god i didn't have to beg. I decided to take him to a picnic I know girly. But i love natsu I'm willing to do things like that. I had to ask mira to make me a basket for the things we need. Since she knows about these kinda things. I had everything set up near a beautiful lake. Which was in the middle of the forest which is hard to find.

"Lax let's go then"he said quickly

"Lax"I asked he nodded

"Yeah that's you nickname"he says I nod

"Ok love let's go then"I said he smiled

He was about to start walking but instead I pick him up bridal style

"My love I'll be carrying you their"I stay he blushed. He cuddled into my chest.

"Lax"he says

"Yes love"i asked.

"I hate you sometimes but It always goes away since I love you so much" he says

"I love ya to"i say as I carried him to our destination. We got there and I put natsu down on a blanket.

"WOAH it's beautiful lax"he says i nodded

"Can we go on a swim please"he asked me I nodded he took off everything but his boxers I did the same and we both jumped in. The water was clear that you could see the bottom of the lake. We swam and i swam towards natsu and wrap my hands around his waist. And i started to nibble on his ear.

"Lax stop that"he whined

"Fine but give me a kiss"i said he nodded and we kissed. It felt right it felt amazing. I have never felt like this before. It only happens with natsu. Is it because I love him. Or am I just completely addicted to him. When we separated natsu looked at me.

"Hey lax you'll never leave me right" he asks

"I'll never leave you ever"I said he smiled and gave me a smile that can melt the coldest of hearts. We got out of the lake and waited for out cloth to dry. We decided to talk.

"Hey lax why were you glaring yesterday"asked natsu

"Ohh well i'm scared someone will take you away"i say

"Who is gonna take me away don't worry I'll kick their ass"he said determined

"Yeah I know but i'm scared still Natsu you are the most kindest. Sincere person I know and the most determined"i said he smiled softly

"Don't worry I'll be yours only"he say happily


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu POV

Me and laxus headed back to the guild. We see um I don't know what i'm seeing. The guild was in chaos fighting again it was bigger than usual.

"What going on"i asked them

"Well half the guild thinks you and laxus should separate and the other half wants you to stay together" said master

"WHAT"me and laxus screamed

"Dont worry I won't let them split you up" declared Mira

"They need to split up"screamed gray they were headbutting each other glaring at each other

"Wanna take this outside"screamed mira

"Yeah"screamed gray

"Oi"screamed laxus everyone turned

"Me and natsu aren't gonna split up. And if you try something I will hurt you"said laxus

"Yep I will kick their ass to"I said happily

"Now stop this nonsense me and natsu are together. Deal with it Okay"said laxus everyone nodded since he was leaking a killer intent. The guild was quiet very quiet

"Sorry laxus natsu is that they were saying that laxus doesn't deserves natsu. Because of what you did before"mira said sadly

"Yeah Mira was saying that laxus made a mistake and natsu made him realize that. That and that you two deserve each other. That natsu is laxus rock telling him the right path" said levy

"Yeah gray was crossing the line"said cana gray looked at cana surprised

"He also said that laxus isn't worthy of even being in fairytail"said wendy sadly

"That's when mira snapped"said lucy

"I see and he is probably right i'm not good enough for him and not good enough for this guild"says laxus i looked at him

"Lax"i say he pats me on the head

"But I trying to fix what I did. I was given a chance and i'm taking it. I may not be worthy now. But I'll will be and I'll show it through my actions"said lax i smiled

"Awww"said everyone in the guild but the haters

"I love natsu and no one is gonna change that"says lax i blushed when he said it aloud the guild

"I love you to lax"I say

"YES I GOT ON TAPE MWAHAHA I CAN GIVE THIS TO JASON TO SHOW IT ALL OVER THE WORLD. THE BEAUTIFUL SHIP OF LAXUS AND NATSU IS SAILING BEAUTIFULLY" screamed a very happy mira

"Mira please calm down"said levy

"I DON'T WANNA IT'S JUST THEY ARE SO ADORABLE TOGETHER"Mira cried

"No they arent"said a mad gray why is he so mad. I hate it

"Do us a favor and shut up gray"said an angry mira

"No we all know they don't belong together"said gray

"Haha lies you're just jealous it's not you" Mira said WHAT

"MIRA SHUT UP"screamed gray

"No you are trying to get in between a couple. It's too late natsu is with laxus. Stop being annoying and get over it. It's never gonna happen"mira screamed

"Shut up Mira"gray said scarily and the guild felt cold

"No laxus and natsu have a choice who they fell in love with. And they fell for each other. Let's stop this and face it"mira said

"Mira is right lets all calm down"said master screaming continued

"Only way to shut them up"said laxus everyone turned to us laxus kissed me. And stopped after 30 seconds and we see everyone fainted

"Lax I love you no matter what. Also you are worthy we both were made for each other"I said he smiled


	7. Chapter 7

Laxus POV

I started to talk to gramps

"They are taking it too far now"I said

"I know so I have decided to send you and natsu to a vacation while me and Mira straighten things here"says gramps I nodded he gave me some papers to a hotel. It looked like they had hot springs and all that.

"Ima go tell natsu"i say gramps nodded. I walked to natsu who was fighting with gray. I tapped his shoulder he turned.

"What is it lax"he asked

"Well gramps told us to take a vacation"i said natsu eye literally brighten

"Really when do we go"natsu said happily

"Right now"i said I grabbed his hand and we headed to the hotel

"Ok we need to be strong natsu we can't let ourselves be defeated by a train"i declared

"Yeah we can do this"said natsu we got on and we were both wanting to puke

Mira POV

"Ok listen up natsu and laxus are together now. We have to support their relationship. Ok they deserve to be together"I said

"They dont deserve each other"said gray

"Give me one reason why they aren't" I asked

"Laxus is gonna betray natsu like he betrayed the guild"said gray madly

"Laxus won't do that"said wendy

"Yes he will"said gray idiot laxus really does love natsu

"He won't now this isn't up to be discussion everyone needs to respect their decision"Master said I nodded

"Exactly natsu and laxus are together and for now on no one should be fighting about it"I said

"And if you do you'll be beaten up by Mira or me or laxus maybe Natsu" says master he must be serious

Laxus POV

"Natsu we are here"I say as I pointed at the hotel. It was very fancy and nice. We entered and I got our hotel number and keys. We got one of the biggest bedrooms apparently. Gramps wanted us to be comfy. We entered and the room was huge.

"Wow this is awesome"screamed natsu I smiled at him as he looked around. Like everything he was seeing was new.

"Hey lax"said natsu I turned to him

"Umm yeah what is it"i said

"I was wondering if we could go eat i'm a bit hungry"said natsu

"Oh ok let's go eat"i said happily natsu smiled grabbed my hand and dragged me out I locked the door and made sure I had the key.

"Lax look they have a restaurant here let's eat"Natsu said amazed I nodded we went inside and the waiters came quickly to sit us down.

"Hello my name is Ty im gonna be your waiter"said ty and he winked at natsu. Natsu ignored him haha he only has eyes for me.

"Well call me when you are ready to order"said ty then he left

"Why was he winking at me"asked natsu

"He was flirting with you"I said

"He suck at it your way much better" natsu said I smiled

"Of course so my love what do you want to eat"I asked

"Umm I don't know you choose"said natsu happily

"How about we pick a random one" i said he nodded

Mira POV

I was smacking gray

"Get over it gray laxus won natsu"i said

"No no"said gray

"Their is someone who loves you more then anyone"i screamed he looked at me confused

"Who"he asked

"Well there's two you know juvia is one of them and their is one more you just have to figure out who"i said


	8. Chapter 8

Mira POV

The guild has been acting like little brats. Gray is in the emo corner thinking. Juvia trying to cheer him up. Gajeel is picking fights with everyone. Levy is trying to stop gajeel from fighting. Master is whining about wasting a bunch a money for repairs. Suddenly the doors open and was erza!! I swear I saw her in a superhero suit and in a cape!! She is the amazing ERZA SCARLET!! Yay she is back she can fix things.

"What is going on"she asks I ran to her.

"Well you see they are sad that laxus and natsu are dating. But if they try to separate them they'll be punished by me or master, laxus and natsu"i say she smiled

"I'll will also punish"she says everyone froze and paled. Cause they know everyone else but laxus will hold back. Erza never holds back.

"WHAT"screamed everyone

"Yes Im gonna punish aswell I want natsu to be happy"says Erza while she walked up to master.

"I see ok Erza you have permission to punish anyone who tries to separate them"says master Erza had a creepy smile which made everyone scared. Yes I got her on my side I won this battle.

Natsu POV

When we were done we left the restaurant. Laxus glares at anyone who looked at me lovingly. Its funny seeing laxus being all overprotective. I never really thought we will get together.

"Hey lax where we going"i asked him he looked at me and smiled.

"Hmm i don't know how about you decide"lax says he always lets me decide. But i'm not gonna complain about it. I'm happy he lets me choose like this. No one else lets me decide because they say I cause trouble.

"Umm I wanna explore the town"i say while nodding.

"Sure"i say he smiled and grabs my hand and drags me somewhere. Next thing I know we are in a amusement park.

"Huh why are we here natsu we cant ride any of the rides. Without getting motion sickness"i say

"I know but they have games to we can play"he says true he then took me to a dart game. Pop 2 green balloons to get a small stuffed animal there were many. 3 yellow balloons to get a big stuff animal which their was very little of. Natsu was looking at a big red dragon stuffed animal.

"I want it but I suck at throwing darts"whined natsu I payed the women running the stand. She gave me three darts. I aimed at them and I popped all of them.

"You can get a big stuffed animal"the women said

"I want the red dragon"i say she unclipped it and gave it to me. I turned to natsu

"Here natsu for you"i say while giving it to natsu. Natsu looked at me and grabbed it and smiled. He hugged it tightly

"Thank you lax"he said softly

"I'll do anything to keep you happy natsu"i say he looked at me and smiled

Natsu POV

"I will do anything if it means lax is happy" i say lax looks at me and smiles

"If you're happy I'll always will be happy"lax says i smiled

"Ok then I'm always gonna be happy so lax can be happy to"i say determined lax chuckles and pats me on the head.

"Natsu want some cotton candy"Lax asks while we were approaching a cotton candy. I nodded he got us one for the both of us. Since i'm holding a stuffed animal. Thats is as big as me hey don't judge I know i'm short. Geez wait who am I talking to. Lax was feeding me. Which made people around us aw and say how cute we are.

"This is so good lax we should get a cotton candy machine back in the guild"I say lax chuckles

"Of course we should because it reminds me of you"lax says

"Hey just because it's pink like my hair doesn't mean it will reminds you of me"i say

"Ohh it's not only because it's pink, but it's also sweet as you are"lax says i blushed Which caused him to smirk

"Lax"I whined

"Yes love"lax says while acting all innocent. When he knows he is not shame on you.

"Nothing nothing at all"i say while deciding where to go next.


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu POV

We wondered around the amusement park. It was interesting then I see a house of mirrors I smiled. I grabbed laxus hand and dragged him towards it. We went in and we see ourselves in all different ways.

"this so funny"i say laughing laxus just smiled at me. I look at laxus reflection and see a short chubby lax

"Lax you look so silly"i say he looked at me and made a funny pose which made it even funnier I burst out laughing. He gave me a victory sign and his little him did to.

"Lax who knew you could be so funny"I say

"I'm only funny when i'm around you since I love hearing you laugh"he says sincerely I blushed and hugged my stuffed animal tighter

"Ohh ok umm let's go do something else ok"i say softly pulling him outside the house of mirrors.

"Is something wrong love"lax asked I shook my head and I started to look around.

"Umm lax I don't know where else to go"I say

"Me either do you wanna walk around and talk"lax suggested

"Yeah let's do that"I said happily we walked

"Natsu I love you with all my heart. I'm hoping that i'm good enough to protect you. I know you're stronger than me. But I hate it when you get hurt"lax says softly

"Lax"I say looking at him

"I know it's stupid but the thought of you getting hurt. Breaks me inside since I would know that i'm not strong enough to protect you"lax says while looking at me on the eyes

"Lax don't worry about it i'm pretty sure you would give anyone a run for their money. But remember that's why we have each other to be stronger together"i say while grabbing his hand. He smiles softly

"And they say you're stupid you are brilliant in your own way"lax says I smile widely and nodded

"Hey natsu wanna go see the show they are putting on. They asked mages around the area to make a show"said lax i nodded i'm excited to see what kinda magic they show here.

We sat down on some chairs and waited for the show to start. The curtains opened

Laxus POV

The show started and we see fire magic which they made them into fireworks. Natsu's are better the next one was wait he looks like cobra. Isn't he suppose to be in jail. Natsu hugged his dragon harder. Cobra eyes were directed towards natsu. He did his show and came down and walked towards us.

"Natsu and Laxus what bring you here"asked cobra

"This is a better question why aren't you in jail"asked natsu quickly

"You see they asked me to do this thing and told me. I can be free but I can't cause no more chaos cause if I do I'll be killed. Now answer my question" said cobra.

"we here because me and Lax are on a vacation"natsu said happily

"Why you two"asked cobra

"Me and natsu are dating"I say while looking at him. He looks at natsu and nods.

"I see well I need to head back to the show"said cobra and he leaves

"Bye Erik"natsu screams cobra waves erik you mean that's erik the one. He had a crush on cobra????

"Love lets go eat i'm kinda hungry now"i say eagerly to get far from cobra. natsu nodded and we left.


	10. Chapter 10

Laxus POV

He is a major threat.

"Lax are you alright"asked natsu. As he grabbed his drink. No i'm not stupid erik. Is a major threat and we need to go.

"I'm fine love what do you wanna do next"i say while making sure I didn't sound like I wasn't.

"Umm it's getting dark and i'm tired" said natsu I smiled yes yes yes this is awesome.

"Ok love let's go back to the hotel room"I said softly

"I'm so sleepy"he says tired

"Want me to carry you there"i asked he looked and me and nodded. I smiled and carried him bridal style. He hugged his stuffed dragon as I carried him back. While we were walking back. I heard people squeal whistle and heard people say disgusting. I don't care what they thought honestly. I love Natsu i'm pretty sure anyone will fall for him. Even the straightest guy will fall for natsu.

"Lax"i heard natsu whisper

"Yes love"i answered

"Love you"natsu says

"Love you to natsu"i say he smiles and falls asleep. He looks so adorable we finally made to the hotel. I entered and headed to the room. I opened the door and put natsu on the bed. I covered him with a blanket. And kissed him on the forehead. I fell in love hard didn't I. I can't believe I fell in love with someone.

"Lax please come and sleep beside me"said natsu sleepily. I obeyed and went up to the bed and laid next to him.I hugged him

"Good lax"he says and give me a quick kiss.

"Yeah yeah"i say he giggles at me.

"Goodnight lax"he says

"Night love"i say soon me and natsu fell asleep.

"Lax lax lax lax"i hear natsu screaming i opened my eyes and see natsu staring right at me

"Yes love"i asked sleepily

"Erik is at the door he wants to tell you something"natsu says while pointing at the door. Wait what why is he here.

"Ok love stay here me and erik are gonna have a small chat"i say softly while trying not scream in anger. Or punch a wall or destroy the building.

"Ok"natsu says I headed to the door where Erik is at. I closed the door and stared at erik

"What do you need"i ask he smiles softly

"Take care of him"he says genuinely

"Of course I will"i say i will never let anyone not even myself hurt him.

"That's great to hear but if you ever mess up he will become mine" says erik

"Very funny but Natsu is mine and I will never mess up"i say while glaring at him.

"You'll mess up eventually and I'll be there to see it and take him from you" says erik

"That never gonna happen"i say

"Ok bye"he says while walking away and he smirks and turns.

"Ohh and by the way ima ask if I can join fairy tail"he says and leaves gramps better not let him join. Never mind he will let him join.

Natsu POV

I'm so happy with lax he is awesome. I never been so happy i'm glad we are together. It's a bit weird when you boyfriend meets your old crush though.


	11. Chapter 11

Laxus POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Me and Natsu have been in the hotel for sometime now. It's time we head home even though erik is their. Is it weird that I want to squash his head. Slowly and painfully.

"Lax let's go home I miss everyone" natsu says happily. I smiled softly at him and nod

"Let's go then"i say

"YAY"he says and drags me somewhere he suddenly he stops.

"Where is the direction to the guild" he asks me

"It's that way natsu"i say pointing the way home he blushes and smiles

"Thanks"he says

"Your welcome love"i say

"Hey lax how do you think things are in the guild"asks Natsu

"Chaos"i say simply it's always chaotic and crazy there.

Third POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Natsu and Lax have a peaceful walk back home. But in the guild things are weird. The guild was silent everyone staring at eachother. Ever since natsu and laxus have left. Everything has been like this. Everyone is scared to say something. Since somehow every fight they had involved natsu and lax. So they were beaten up by Mira, Master and Erza. Yeah things in the guild were shaky. Cobra a new member looked strangely at everyone.

"It's usually not like this but ever since natsu started to date laxus. This happened it's weird"says lucy

"I see"cobra says

"They are so cute together"squeals Mira

"Yeah"says levy

"They are coming home today right" asked happy

"Yep"says Mira right then the door flung open.

"HEY IM BACK SO IS LAX"says Natsu while walking beside Laxus

"Welcome back"screamed the guild they had drinks everything was back to normal. Until laxus and cobra were sitting in front of each other.

Natsu POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Im sitting next to lax and I feel tension between the two. I wonder why should I ask nah.

"Cobra"says lax

"Laxus"erik says

"..."this is me right now what is going on. The tension is so thick I think I can eat it.

"Um so erik do you like being in fairy tail"i asked he nods

"It's a nice guild and everyone is different and weird so I don't pop out" says erik I nod yeah we are weird.

"Natsu how was your vacation"asked happy happily

"Great how was your time here in the guild"I asked happy got a terrified look.

"Bad Erza Mira and Master got all mad and beat everyone"said happy

"Why"i asked happy looked at me like I asked the dumbest question in the world.

"It's your and laxus fault"accused happy

"Us"me and lax said at the sametime

"Yes"said happy

"How"asked erik

"The guild is split in half one half wants them together and the other not so much"said happy I know that already

"Yeah and many fights broke out because of that"says lucy out of nowhere


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I sighed why are they still fighting about that I just want to be by lax side. Fairy Tail always accepted all kinda weird. We accepted members that were in the guild who attacked us. They accepted Erik who was our enemy to. This is crazy why can't they just accept we are together. Seriously what's wrong with it I don't see anything wrong.

"Natsu what's wrong"said a concerned lax

"Why hasn't our guild accepted that we are together. Our guild is family why can't they just be happy for us. We always accept anyone in no matter what they did. We accepted Gajeel and Juvia they attacked our guild. Gajeel hurt levy but we welcomed him. Our guild accepted Cobra who was are enemy as well. Then why are they having such a hard time to accept us"i say sadly

Laxus POV

OoOoOoOoO

When natsu said was true it has been sometime fairy tail should've already accepted it. I look around everyone heard natsu. They all realised its true they were ashamed.

"We are sorry"said some members of the guild.

"We split into two which has never happened before. We are supposed to be family. Yet we broke for a dumb reason we should have been happy for them"said the old man everyone looked down. They were ashamed of themselves.

No POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Anyone near fairy tail guild looked at it. Strangely it was quiet and not to long ago it was loud. They for some reason started to feeling sad. Since fairytail is the heart of the town. Literally it was boring when they were gone.

Mira POV

TTTTTTTT

I look at my guildmates and everyone was down. Natsu was hugging laxus which was very cute. The guild ashamed and sad. The guild has been split into two but it's slowly going back to one. We are family so why aren't we acting like.

"Enough of the sulking"said Erza

"Yeah it isn't Manly"said my brother

"We have to accept what we did and fix our mistakes"Erza said strictly

"Yeah"says wendy all excited

"Wendy calm down"said carla softly

"Wow carla is so pretty"said happy all lovey dovey. They are so cute I want them together now off topic

"I agree with Erza everyone no one is aloud to leave. Until we fix this Mira take off all the jobs"said master

"Ok master"I said and hurried to take them down

"Erza make sure no one leaves"says master

"Got it"Erza said well no one is leaving this place.

"Whats going on"asked Natsu master smirks

"It bonding time today everyone in a circle now"said master everyone sat in a circle

"Now everyone here is gonna say their name who they like or give a clue. It has to be obvious ok and what's one problem they have"said master I don't like anyone right now.

"Im Erza I like blue head with a tattoo. My problem is I will never be with the one I love"says Erza omg I want that to happen now. Erza looks at the person next to her who happens to be romeo

"My name is Romeo and I like a girl around my age and has blue hair"said romeo blushing his dad looked at him surprised. Romeo looked beside him which happened to wendy. OMG IS HE TALKING ABOUT WENDY SHE IS AROUND HIS AGE AND HAS BLUE HAIR. A PAIR MADE IN HEAVEN.

"My name is wendy I like a boy who is around my age and uses fire magic"she says shyly OMG THEY LIKE EACH OTHER.

"My name is carla I like no one my only problem is that wendy likes someone and didn't tell me"says carla wendy glared at her

"You do like someone I saw you blushing when he asked you to dance. Last time you lovvvvve him"wendy said OMG IS SHE TALKING ABOUT HAPPY. YESSS I WANT TO FAINT RIGHT NOW. my dreams are coming true.

"Im Juvia I love gray-sama my problem I know he'll never love me. Since he loves someone else"says Juvia sadly she didn't talk in third person. I feel bad for her she deserves better.

"My name is Gray I like no one at the moment"he says I glared he is just saying lies. He likes Natsu and his problem is that laxus is dating him.

"My name is Gajeel my interest right now is a guy who's best friend is a exceed who dressed as a frog. My problem is that the guild has been quiet"says gajeel he is talking about Rouge. Ohh it's my turn now yay

"My name is Mira I don't like anyone well I don't think so. My problem is that there some people lie to me"I say while glaring at gray.


	13. Chapter 13

Makarov POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Maybe this wasn't a good Idea? Oh well let just fix it. I coughed everyone turned to me.

"Since this isn't working let's fix this from where it started. Laxus and Natsu relationship im happy for them. They are my precious children and if they want to be together then so be it. All of you also need to understand this. Be happy for them not against them"I said

"I don't understand why we caused this rift between the guild. We have always been family to each other. No matter what we all stayed together. We all had collapses of judgement especially me. I have hurt the guild many times I attacked member's. I failed to help when the guild needed me. I may be idiot and most of you probably think I'll hurt Natsu. But I wont that is something I can for sure do"Laxus said I smiled he has matured a lot. Everyone looked at laxus.

"I'm happy to hear that Laxus but if you ever do we will punish. I'm a proud member of team Natsu. If he gets hurt we feel his pain"Announced Erza laxus smiled

"I understand Erza if I ever hurt him you can beat me to death I won't fight back"says laxus

"Yeah he'll take like a MAN"said elfman his two sisters nodded. I looked at the rest of team Natsu Gray looked like he was thinking. Lucy smiled and happy was on her head smiling to. Everyone in the guild looked like they have accepted the fact they are together now.

"Now children does anyone still have a problem with natsu relationship"I said no one raised their hands. Finally peace I smiled.

"Good now let's party"I screamed everyone did.

Natsu POV

OOOOOOO

Everything has been resolved thank god. Gray came up to me

"Hey Natsu can we talk"he asked me I nodded we went to a quiet place. Gray smiled

"Sorry for making it a big fuss Natsu"he apologized I was shocked him apologizing. To me from all things.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for you and Laxus. I'm happy for you two"gray said I smiled

"I'm glad you came to your senses"I say happily

"Yeah me to and I wish you and laxus a happy life"gray says as he walked away.

"Hey Natsu what were you two talking about"asked Mira nervously

"He apologized for making it hard for me and laxus"i say Mira looked shocked but smiled

"That's amazing Natsu if you dare hurt laxus ima hurt you"said Mira finally someone who is now threatening me to not hurt laxus. It was all don't hurt Natsu it's nice to know someone cares about laxus.

"I will never hurt laxus I promise"i say she smiles and leaves.

"There you are Natsu i've been looking for you"says drunk laxus

"Are you drunk"i asked

"Noo my love i'm love sick"he says I laughed.

"Ok you are drunk you are saying nonsense"i said.

"No i'm not saying nonsense I love natsu"he screamed in his top of his lungs.I blushed and hit him in his head.

"You don't need to announce it to the whole world"I say

"Yes I do so everyone can know you are mine"he screamed ok for sure he is drunk. He then ran around and said he loved me.ohh gosh he is gonna be so embarrassed when he sober. I blushed every time he said it though.

Laxus POV

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Hehe I don't get drunk but embarrassing natsu is fun. He just so cute when he blushes.


	14. Chapter 14

Natsu POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Lax i'm going home"i said while the party was still going.

"I'll escort you there"says lax as he grabs my hand. I smiled and nodded. I walked beside lax.

"I'm so happy the guild accepted us"I said

"Yep"said lax

"Hey Lax"i say lax looks at me.

"Yeah"he says he isn't acting drunk then why did he act like a idiot in the guild.

"You aren't drunk why did you act like that in the guild"I asked Lax he looks at me and smiled

"Noo I told you I wasn't drunk I was Love sick"he say happily

"So you did that on purpose"I asked

"Yes I did"he says proudly umm that's something you shouldn't be proud of.

"Why"i asked

"Cause I wanted to tell the world I love you"he says with a big smile

"I'm pretty sure the whole world knows by now"i say he nods

"Of course they do I told them"he says

"So do I have to tell the world the I love you Lax"i asked he smiled and shook his head

"Nope I want you to just tell me"he says firmly

"Why"I asked confused

"Cause"he says like a little kid I laughed

"Ok"i say he joined me later.

"Im HOME"i screamed when my home came to view. Lax chuckled at my excitement. He hugs me from behind. And laid his head on my shoulder.

"Oi is it ok if i sleep over"he asked

"Sure you can"i says he hugs me tighter

"Ok let's go"he says as he lets go and grabbed my hand. I opened the door we entered. I headed to my room and jumped on my bed.

"Yes I missed you my bed"i say I hear lax chuckle at me.

"Lax here you can sleep here"i say while patting the bedding beside me. He laid down.

"I let you use my precious bed this time"i say seriously

"Ok we can use my bed next time"he said I never been to Laxus home.

"Ok I have never been to your home before"i said now i'm curious about it.

"Really well we can go tomorrow if you like"he says and I nod he then hugs me. He looks at me

"You know who would've thought. We end up together"i say as I look up at him. He chuckled

"Yeah especially when me and you fought a lot"he says I nodded

"Yep yep I don't know why we were chosen to go to that mission together if we fought so much"i added

Mira POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mira tell me why when we were choosing who was gonna be sent to stop the mad mage. The papers we did to see who do we send. I recounted them and who were suppose to go was Natsu and gray. Laxus and Natsu were second in count not first"asked master I started to nervously

"Umm maybe I counted wrong"I say

"Mira did you do it on purpose"asked master I ran

"IT WAS FOR MY SHIP"I screamed as I ran.

Laxus POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yeah but I'm happy we were picked. If not then we would probably never be together"i said natsu nods happily


	15. Chapter 15

No one's POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Laxus and Natsu headed to their guild when they got there they saw Master makarov frowning at the guild.

"What's wrong gramps"asked laxus

"We were told to disband"said master sadly

"Wait why"asked Natsu

"Someone has tarnished the guild's name and saying they are fairy tail member. They killed many innocents and they doing it with the fairy tail name if we don't find them soon I'm afraid we'll have to disband"Said master laxus and Natsu had furious look in their faces.

"Master we'll find them"says Natsu determined

"I won't accept any new member and new members we have now will have to stay in the guild only the ones I trust are gonna be sent to find these fake fairy tail members"said master makarov

"they are saying they are you and laxus"said Mira to Natsu and laxus they looked angry

"WHAT"screamed laxus and Natsu

"Yeah I heard that but who ever is the fake laxus is very violent towards fake Natsu"says Mira laxus was about to burst.

"What that that jerk ima kill him when I get my hands on him. How dare he make me look like I abuse my poor lovely Natsu"said laxus mad

"Lax don't worry we'll beat the crap out of them"says Natsu laxus hugs Natsu

"I know let's bring fairy tail's honor back"says lax

"Yeah we are"says Natsu happily

"We are gonna help to we are not gonna let our leader Natsu name be tarnished either right team Natsu"said erza

"Yeah" gray Lucy and happy scream

Team Natsu and Laxus headed out for the search for the fakes. They split into two teams. Natsu was with Laxus and Happy. Erza, Gray and Lucy went together.

With Natsu, Laxus and Happy they headed to other guilds who might of seen the fakers. They walked towards sabertooth guild. When they were near a mad Sting and Rouge. They could be seen glaring at Laxus.

Laxus POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"LAXUS I DON'T CARE THAT NATSU LOVES YOU, BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO ANYTHING TO HIM!!!!" Screamed a very mad Sting.

"Exactly we heard about your abuse towards Natsu. Tell us one good reason for us not to kill you right now!" said Rouge in a cold voice. Dammit now anyone that's not in fairy tail thinks I'm hurting Natsu.

"STING, ROGUE, LAXUS IS NOT HURTING ME!!!" screamed Natsu.

"Natsu we know you love him but-" Rouge said before I interrupted.

"I would never hurt Natsu and rumors you've been hearing are fake. It's a fake me and Natsu and fake me is abusing fake Natsu. Tarnishing my guild's name and mine. Also if we don't catch them, fairytail has to disband!" I say seriously, they look at me.

"Ok we believe you for now but if we find out you are lying. You sir are gonna die..." says Sting coldly.

"We will tell you if we see the fakers. Of course we'll stop them and wait for you guys to fetch them." Rouge says, Sting nodded.

"Ok thank you me Lax and Happy need to go look for them." Natsu says with determination while dragging me away. I must look stupid since Sting and Rogue burst out laughing.

"Umm Natsu when are you gonna stop dragging me?..." I asked, my clothing were getting dirty.

"Umm I don't know..." Says Natsu.

"I think the fakers got it wrong it's more like Natsu abusing Laxus..." Happy says. I glared at happy

"Shut it cat!" I say

"Aye..." Says Happy

"Oi don't be mean to happy!" Scolds Natsu

"Yeah don't be mean to me since you're dating my dad Natsu you're technically my dad now too." happy says. Wait what I'm dad to a cat... I didn't even think about that. Natsu starting laughing and he stopped dragging me.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked Natsu looked at me.

"Well your face was so funny.." Said Natsu while trying not to laugh.

"I'm happy you find my expressions funny.." I say I get up and I smirked

"Why are you smirking what are you gonna do?!" Said a very afraid Natsu.

Natsu POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I knew I should've ran I looked at laxus who is now carrying me. Happy is now on laxus's head.

"Lax is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes it is love I have to since I have to have fun too..." says Lax. I just hid my face since it's so embarrassing...

"HEY DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH?!?!" Screamed a guy.

"YEAH WE ARE FROM FAIRYTAIL!!!" Says another other I don't recognize. I don't recognize their voices nor their scents.

"Lax they aren't part of fairy tail let's go." I said. He put me down and we start to run towards it. I see a blonde man and a guy with red hair.

"I'm Natsu." Says the guy with red hair.

"And I'm Laxus." Said the blonde man they didn't even look like us. My hair is not red and Lax's hair isn't that shade of yellow.

"Hey you are you really Laxus and Natsu?" Lax said they turn to us they dress the same they just look different. They glared at us.

"Do we look like fakes to you?" Asked fake Laxus.

"Yes you do..." Says an angry Lax, I nodded

"Why do you think we are fakes?"Asked the fake me.

"First, you don't look like Laxus and Natsu. Second, you don't have a flying cat that follows Natsu everywhere. Third, we are the people you are trying to impersonate." Says Laxus.

"Yeah and you forgot to use a scarf fake me!" I say madly


	16. Chapter 16

Natsu and Laxus glared at the fakes. The fakes glared back everyone stood back.

"Haha do you think we will believe you fakers?" Says fake Natsu. Real Natsu smirked.

"Show us your guild marks then.." Says real Natsu. fake Natsu and Laxus were getting really nervous.

"Oh do you not have them.." Mocked real Laxus

"Of course we do!!" Screamed fake Laxus. Fake Natsu whispered something to fake Laxus. Fake Laxus hits him on the head hard.

"That's a horrible plan you stupid!" Says fake Laxus to fake Natsu. Real Laxus's eye started to twitch.

"You little fake phony made people think I've hurt natsu. Do you know how many people will kill me if I did?" Said an angry Laxus.

"Umm I don't know and don't care." Says fake Laxus.

"Lax we should just beat the crap out of them." Says Natsu, Laxus nodded.

"Haha Natsu the salamander is so weak he needs help from his little boyfriend!" Says fake Natsu. Natsu frowns

"Lax I'm taking care of this with one move!" Says Natsu angrily. Lax nods quickly and takes some steps back.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!!!"

Laxus POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I looked at the fake us, they were well I don't know how to say it... They only had their underwear and their hair are in the process of burning. They looked at us with scared looks. Then they fainted I looked and I saw Natsu destroyed a couple houses in the process.

"Ohh you did a number on them Natsu!"Says Gajeel. He was with Rogue and Sting

"Of course I did!" said Natsu happily.

"Let's just take them to the guild and see what's their punishment... " I say. I really wanted to beat them up.

"These were the fakes they don't even look like you guys." Says Sting.

"Yeah fake Natsu wasn't wearing a scarf. Natsu always has his scarf on." Says Rouge.

"Yep yep..." Says Happy as he lands on my head.

"Hey cat where did you go?" I asked

"I went to get the rest of team Natsu. They'll be here soon.." Says Happy happily, then he frowned.

"Hey I'm not just a cat I'm your son now!" Complained Happy. Sting and Rouge were trying hard not laugh. Gajeel on the other hand burst out laughing. Natsu just smiled at me and Happy.

"Hey guys!" Screamed Lucy who was followed by Erza and Gray. Erza walked toward the fake and slapped them.

"Erza you know they are knocked out already..." Says Gray.

"And they deserve more bruises.." Erza said coldly, Lucy hid behind Gray. Natsu hid behind me.

"I think we should let Erza take care of them." Says Natsu.

"Ok." I say. I quickly carried Natsu

"What are you doing Lax?" Says Natsu. I just smiled

"You must be tired of fighting so I'll have to carry you all the way to the guild." I say Natsu looked at me blushed and looked away.

"I can walk for myself!" Says Natsu angrily getting out of my grip. He started to walk. He then tripped over and fell. I picked him up.

"I don't think you can..." I say happily.

"You win this time!" Says Natsu madly. I laughed and I pinched his cheek.

"Don't be mad!" I say. He pouts

"Hey stop that!!" He whined.

"*ICoughI we are still here..." Says Sting.


	17. Fin

No one POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The guild is calm well as calm as fairytail can get.

"Lax"says natsu while looking at laxus with a curious look. Laxus turns to him and smiles

"Yes natsu?"says Laxus

"Who do you think is gonna be the next couple?"questioned natsu

"I don't know but if it involves two males. Well it'll be dramatic and cause trouble"says laxus natsu nods.

"So do you think we'll have any more problems?" questioned Natsu

"Nah I don't think so we were meant for each other. If their is more we'll conquer what ever problems happen"says laxus happily. Natsu smiled and nods.

"We'll kick ass of anyone and anything"says natsu happily

"So love what should we do now?"asked laxus natsu started to think.

"We should just hang out just you and me"says natsu literally dragging lax out of the door.

"Ohh ok it's not like I have a choice in this apparently"lax says natsu blushed and looked away.

"So Lax where do you wanna go?"asked natsu lax smiles

"How about the hot springs?" offered lax natsu smiles and nods. They walked there since natsu hates trains. Laxus won't make his precious to go through that pain.

Natsu POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I looked at Lax why does he always look hot? Seriously why is he dating me. Im reckless and stupid. Why of all the people he choose me? I'm happy he choose me but won't he better off with someone else? I love him I really do but is he happy with me?

"Hey love are you ok?"asked lax I looked at him and nodded

"Just thinking"i say

"About what?"questioned laxus

"Nothing important"i say quickly lax gave me a questioning look.

"Natsu"he says with a threatening tone

"Well umm... I... Just thinking if you thought that you made mistake to date me"I said quickly Lax looked at me shocked.

"Natsu I would never think that I love you more then anything!!"said laxus I smiled as big as I could.

"I love you to"i say he smiled softly and kissed me. It was gentle slow and long. But I felt loved and cared about. When we separated I was trying to catch my breath. Laxus grabbed my hand.

"Let's go to the hotsprings we can talk there. You can about anything you want"says lax I nodded excitedly.

Laxus POV

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I looked at natsu who was excited. I smiled i'm so happy that he is with me. Also why would he think that I would regret dating him. It's more like him regretting dating me. I have done many bad things. I also have a horrible personality. I looked ahead and see the hot springs. We entered payed the lady money for a hotelroom and privilege to have a private hotspring. I'm not letting anyone see my natsu naked. You never know who could steal my natsu away. We head to our private hotspring. We unchanged and put towels on our waist. Natsu well he went to unchanged somewhere so I won't see. I guess he is nervous about his body? When I see him he grabs my hand and smirked.

"Let's go Lax"he says and drags me inside the hot spring. Its comfortable and warm.

"Lax"says natsu

"Yes"i say

"I have one thing I need to say"Natsu says

"What is it love?"i asked i'm really curious right now.

"Thank you Mad mage for bring me and Lax together"says natsu happily

Fin


End file.
